Fairy Tail High School
by NaaGil3aby
Summary: this is a story about natsuxlucy and jellalxerza but mainly on NaLu. they are currently studying in Fairy Tail high school and a crazy love story is gonna unfold XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Fairy Tail, a highly prestigious high school in Magnolia, has been around ever since 1985. Many students have always wanted to get accepted in this school but to no avail. Only students with special talent can enter this school. This is the story of four high school students, Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Jellal.

" Oh no, I'm late!" shouted Lucy worriedly.

Lucy ran out of her house and eating her breakfast at the same time. Today is the first day of Lucy's second year in Fairy Tail high school.

She got accepted into Fairy Tail as she could play the violin.

Lucy is from the Heartfilia family and is a 17-year old girl who lives alone in a 2-storey apartment. Recently, she adopted a puppy called Plue so that she would not feel so lonely.

Lucy's parents were murdered when she was very young. She used to be in a rich family but she decided to give up her luxurious life and live on her own as she knew that she could not keep depending on her servants to serve her.

Lucy came to Magnolia a year ago to attend high school. Lucy has been learning how to play the violin ever since she was 7 years old. Her great musical experience allowed her to get accepted into Fairy Tail.

Ever since Lucy started attending high school at Fairy Tail, she has been popular for her kind personality and her beauty amongst everyone. There was even a Lucy fan club that was set up by many boys.

She excelled in both her studies as well as her musical talent. This made her one of the top 50 students in Fairy Tail.

Lucy had went for many competitions in her first year in Fairy Tail and earned many medals, certificates and trophies. She would place all of this on a shelf in her room so that she could look at them and appreciate them whenever she got the time.

This year, Lucy wishes to do better.

When Lucy ran through a curved end, she accidentally knocked into someone and fell down.

" O-ouch…" Lucy said.

" Are you alright?"

Lucy looked up and noticed a young man in front of her. He stretched out his hand to help her get up. Lucy held onto his hand and he pulled her up.

" Thank you very much," Lucy said while dusting her uniform with her hand.

" No problem!" the guy said cheerfully to her.

Lucy looked at her watch and shouted, " Oh no! I'm going to be late!"

With that, Lucy ran off quickly.

" Alright class, since today is the first day of school, I'm sure all of you are not very familiar with each other yet. So, I would like everyone to introduce themselves. Why not we start with you?" Our teacher, miss evergreen, pointed to the guy that was seated at the front row of seats.

" Yes, teacher! My name is Natsu! Surname Dragneel! A pleasure to meet all of you!" Natsu greeted with a broad smile.

Lucy thought to herself " Hey, isn't that the guy that I knocked into earlier this morning? Maybe I didn't notice that he was wearing the same uniform as me as I was in a hurry. But I did not see him last year. Maybe he just transferred here this year."

Lucy's eyes suddenly lit up and thought "W-wait a minute. Did he just say that his surname was Dragneel?"

Lucy stared blankly at Natsu and thought "The person that murdered my parents was a serial killer and had the same surname as Natsu. I remember that murderer's face… He looked exactly like Natsu! D-don't tell me… Natsu is his son?"

Lucy's smile slowly turned into a frown as she thought more and more about it.

"I can't forgive the person that has caused me so much pain and misery! I'm going to take revenge on his son!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After school, Lucy was practicing her violin in one of the music rooms. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking on the door. She placed her violin on the floor and opened the door. It was Erza, her best friend ever since last year when she first got into Fairy Tail.

Erza is the president of the student council and was in the same class as Lucy last year as well as this year. Erza is a very smart person, she was always getting first in class. She is also a very strict person and the teachers always count on her to maintain the discipline in the class. Every time the whole class starts to talk really loudly and makes noise, she would either scold them like crazy or beat them up until their body would ache for the whole day. That's why, many students, even teachers in Fairy Tail are afraid of Erza. But despite all of that, everyone still loves Erza as they know there is kindness in her heart.

Erza plays the acoustic guitar. She has been learning it ever since she was 12 years old. She plays the guitar really well and has won many competitions like Lucy. She and Lucy often participate in competitions together, so they get along really well.

" So how's your practice?" Erza asked.

" Same as usual. I just need to get the song right," Lucy answered dully.

" What's wrong? You seem a little down today," Erza commented worriedly.

" N-nothing's wrong," Lucy stuttered while trying not to look at Erza and shifted her eyes somewhere else.

" Don't lie to me. I know there is something wrong," Erza said angrily.

Lucy sighed and said, " I knew I couldn't fool you."

" So what is it?"

"It's about..."

**Later…**

"What? Natsu Dragneel is the son of the person who murdered your parents?" Erza asked shockingly.

"Yup, I'm sure he is!" Lucy insisted.

"Are you sure? But what if he isn't? I mean, it can't be such of a coincidence," Erza said.

"Natsu really resembles that murderer and Dragneel a really rare surname. So I'm sure Natsu is his son!" Lucy said.

" Lucy, I know that you are really depressed that your parents were killed but even if Natsu is the son of the murderer, you should not vent your anger on him because it's his father who murderer your parents. Not him," Erza said seriously.

" I haven't even started doing anything to him yet. Who knows how bad it will get?" Lucy said.

" But…" Erza said halfway.

" I won't really do anything so bad to him. So relax okay? You don't need to get so tense," Lucy interrupted.

Erza looked at Lucy and sighed. "She's such a child" Erza thought.

**After Lucy's violin practice…**

While Lucy was walking to the gate of the school, someone tapped her on her shoulder. Lucy turned around and her eyes widened. It was Natsu.

" Hey there!" Natsu greeted cheerfully.

" Oh,hi…" Lucy said emotionlessly.

" You were the girl that knocked into me this morning right?"Natsu asked.

"Err.. ya," Lucy said.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked while smiling really brightly.

"Didn't I just introduce myself to everybody this morning during class?" Lucy questioned with a tinge of irritation in her tone.

"Well, sorry. I'm a little forgetful so… I forgot," Natsu said while scratching his head embarrassedly.

"Lucy Hearfilia," Lucy answered.

"Lucy? That's a nice name. I'm Natsu!" Natsu introduced.

"I know that."

"Oh err… really? Haha," Natsu said while laughing.

Lucy stared at him as if he was some kind of weirdo and thought "Can he be any dumber?"

"So…" Natsu did not finish his sentence when Lucy interrupted.

"It's getting late. I should be going home by now."

"Well, okay. See you tomorrow!" Natsu said while waving goodbye to her.

Lucy just walked off coldly without saying goodbye to Natsu.

When Lucy reached home, she flung her bag onto the couch and threw herself onto the bed. She lay faced down on her pillow and said softly to herself, "I'm never going to forgive Natsu Dragneel, whether or not it was his father who murdered my parents."

As Lucy just stayed lying down on the bed, she soon felt sleepy and fell asleep.

At Natsu's house...

Natsu was playing the computer games on his computer in his room. While doing that, he suddenly thought of Lucy. When he saw her talking to her friends in school today, she was really happy and always had a smile on her face. But today at the school gate, she was seriously giving him a cold shoulder. Natsu noticed the way she acted when he came to talk to her.

"I wonder why. She did not even say goodbye to me when she walked out of the school. Did I do something wrong?" Natsu thought.

Natsu sighed tiredly and went back to playing his computer games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy walked into the classroom and greeted, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning, Lucy!" everyone replied.

Lucy walked to her seat and sat down. She took out her books that were needed for the next lesson and placed them on her desk.

Levy, one of Lucy's new friends, walked towards her and shouted, "Hey, Lucy!"

"Morning, Levy," Lucy said as she turned around.

"Do you know that there is a new transfer student coming into our class today?" Levy asked.

"Really? Who is that person?" Lucy asked.

"I heard from some people that it's a boy. They said that he had light blue hair just like mine!" Levy said excitedly.

"U-huh," Lucy said nodding her head, signaling for Levy to go on.

"I'm really excited to meet this guy! I wonder if he's a friendly person," Levy said.

"If you be nice to him, he'll be nice to you," Lucy said smiling.

"You're right," Levy said giving a broad smile.

Just then Miss Evergreen walked into the classroom and shouted, "Everyone, please settle down in your seats!"

Everyone rushed back to their seats, afraid of being scolded by their fearsome teacher. Once they have quietened down, Miss Evergreen said, "Class, today, we have a new transfer student here with us today."

Suddenly, a tall guy with light blue hair and a weird tattoo on his eye walked into the classroom and stood in the front-middle of the classroom. Almost all the girls in class starting shrieking like crazy fan girls at the sight of him.

"This is Jellal Fernandes. He will be joining our class from today onwards. Please treat him nicely. Jellal, there is an empty seat beside Erza over there. Please take a seat over there," Miss Evergreen said.

Jellal walked towards the empty seat beside Erza and sat down quietly without talking to anyone.

While Miss Evergreen was writing down some notes on the board, Erza was copying them down in her notebook. Suddenly, she heard some weird mumbling coming from somewhere. Her eyes shifted from left to right before she finally found the source.

It was Jellal. His mouth was moving really quickly for some reason while he was mumbling some really weird stuff which nobody can understand.

Erza looked at him and thought "It must be him!"

Erza decided to not bother about him and continued to write down the notes.

After a full ten minutes, Jellal was still mumbling stuff to himself. Erza started getting really irritated. She tried to concentrate on the lesson but she just couldn't with all that mumbling.

"What a weirdo!" Erza said softly under her breath.

**At recess in the canteen…**

Lucy and Erza bought their food and they sat down at a table.

"Lucy, u know the new transfer student, Jellal?" Erza asked.

"Yup. What about him?" Lucy asked.

"He is just the weirdest person I have ever seen! He keeps mumbling some gibberish to himself as if he is some kind of monk! He also wasn't copying down the notes that Miss Evergreen was showing us on the board! That tattoo on his eye really freaks me out too. I'm so unlucky to be seated beside him!" Erza complained.

"Come on, don't talk bad about him. Maybe he's not that bad," Lucy said.

"All I'm sure of is that he is a WIERDO," Erza said and put a spoonful of rice in her mouth.

"Based on your character, I'm sure he is going to have a really hard time," Lucy said while trying not to laugh. But Erza noticed it.

"What are you laughing about?" Erza asked.

"Look behind you," Lucy said while suddenly laughing aloud.

Erza turned around and spotted Jellal. He was being surrounded by many girls. Erza stared disgustedly at Jellal as if he was some kind of pedophile.

She turned her head back at Lucy and said, "Okay. He's a weirdo and a flirt."

"He doesn't look like he's flirting. He's being attacked by those fan girls," Lucy said as she pointed in Jellal's direction.

Erza turned around again and saw Jellal constantly trying to run away from those girls but keeps getting pulled back.

"See?" Lucy asked, raising one of her eyebrow.

"Whatever," Erza said and continued to eat her food.

Lucy laughed slightly the moment Erza said that.

The bell rung and recess was over.

Lucy and Erza were walking back to the classroom and when they turned at a curved end, they noticed a pink-haired boy and a blue-haired boy standing in front of them, talking to each other.

They turned around and saw Lucy and Erza.

"Hey, Lucy!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Jellal just smiled and nodded as a greeting to the two of them.

Lucy just smiled dully while Erza gave a bright smile and said, "Hello."

After that, the four of them walked into the classroom and sat on their respective seats.

Ms Evergreen then paced quickly into the classroom and said, "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms Evergreen," everyone greeted.

"Alright, class. Today, I have something very important to discuss with all of you. It's about your camp two months later," Ms Evergreen said.

"Yay! A camp!" everyone said in excitement.

"Yes, your camp. It is compulsory for the whole cohort to go. Since all of you are still quite new to each other, this camp is a great opportunity for you to bond with each other!"

The whole class started talking amongst themselves until Ms Evergreen suddenly shouted, "Silence!"

Everyone immediately froze and stayed quiet as they knew that Ms Evergreen's temper could get really bad at times.

She put her fist in front of her mouth and cleared her throat and said, "This camp is a four day and three night camp and it is going to be held at an area somewhere near a cemetery."

Ms Evergreen emphasized on the word cemetery.

"What?" all the girls in the class shouted as they shivered in fear while all the guys just made a 'this is going to be fun' expression.

Ms Evergreen gave out the forms for the students' parents' approval of the camp and pieces of paper that is stapled together about the activities of the camp.

"Please show your parents this form of approval and hand it up by next week. Also, read the details in the pieces of paper carefully. More details will be explained on the day itself," Ms Evergreen said.

And with that, Miss evergreen greeted the class again and walked out of the classroom as they had to go for their next lesson.

Lucy took out her file and looked at the timetable for the next lesson.

"Hmm… Looks like the next lesson is music class," Lucy talked to herself.

She packed all the stuff that she needed for music class, including her violin, and walked out of the classroom to head for the music room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Lucy was just about 5 meters away from the classroom, she heard someone call out to her.

"Lucy!"

She turned around and realized that it was Natsu. He was running towards her and waving his hand at her.

"Why does he always want to talk to me?" Lucy thought.

Natsu stopped in front of her and asked, "Hey, erm… are you going for music class now?"

"Yes, why?" Lucy asked.

"I'm going to music class too so I was wandering if we could walk to the music room together?" Natsu suggested while scratching his head nervously.

Lucy felt a little uneasy about walking to the music room together with Natsu.

So she quickly came up with an excuse for someone to go with them too. "Well, ok. But we will have to wait for Erza and Levy first."

"Sure!" Natsu said cheerfully.

Just when Natsu opened his mouth to start a conversation with Lucy, Erza and Levy called out her name.

Lucy ran towards the 2 of them and asked to walk to the music room together.

" She looks really happy with them and she was just frowning a while ago when she was talking to me. Why is that?" Natsu thought.

After that, the four of them started walking together.

"So, Natsu. Do you play any instrument or have any other special talent?" Erza asked.

"I play the trumpet!" Natsu answered with a grin. ( it's a little crazy that Natsu has a musical talent lol XD)

Natsu secretly took a quick glance at Lucy. He noticed that she did not want to look at him so she purposely tilted her head a little to look somewhere else.

"I play the guitar, Lucy plays the violin and Levy plays the clarinet," Erza said.

"That's interesting!" Natsu commented.

"Lucy plays the violin really well, you know? She is such a professional!" Levy said.

"Oh, er… really?" Natsu said feeling a little nervous and taking another glance at Lucy.

She looked like she did not really bother much about what Levy had said.

But she still decided to say something, "I'm not a professional. You and Erza are really good too."

"Well then, thanks for the compliment!" Levy said excitedly.

The four of them walked into the music room together and the moment Natsu saw Jellal sitting alone, he walked over to him and sat at the seat beside him and started chatting.

**At Natsu and Jellal's side…**

"What were you doing with Lucy, Erza and Levy?" Jellal asked curiously.

"Since you left the class so quickly and I couldn't find you, they happened to leave at the same time as me so I just walked here with them. Don't get the wrong idea," Natsu said.

Jellal just smirked.

Natsu shifted his eyes to where Lucy, Erza and Levy was. They were whispering to each other and Lucy pulled them to the last row of seats.

"What the heck is going on?" Natsu thought.

"Hey!" Jellal was waving his hand infront of Natsu's face and Natsu snapped out of his thoughts.

"W-what?" Natsu asked nervously.

"And you still told me not to get the wrong idea?" Jellal asked grinning.

"What the heck…" Natsu mumbled.

**At Lucy's side…**

"At least he's away from us now," Lucy thought as she took a quick glance at Natsu.

"Hey, why don't we sit over here?" Erza said and walked to the seat that was two seats away from Natsu's.

"What? Natsu's just right there!" Lucy complained softly.

"It's ok. It's not as if he's going to kill you or anything!" Levy whispered while holding on to Lucy's arm.

"I just feel really uncomfortable sitting near him! You guys know my story so you should understand," Lucy said and immediately pulled Erza and Levy to the seats at the far end.

"We'll sit right here!" Lucy said.

Erza and Levy just sighed but sat down.

When they were unpacking their things needed for music class, Lucy and Levy noticed Jellal looking at them. Erza was the only one who was completely oblivious.

"Erza, Jellal is looking at us," Levy said as she tapped on Erza's shoulders.

When Erza turned her head to look, Jellal immediately looked away.

"Wierdo," Erza mumbled.

Lucy grinned and said, "He liiiiiikes you!"

"What!" Erza said angrily with a slight blush on her cheeks.

After school, Lucy said that she needed to stay in school and practice her violin and Levy wanted to stay in the school's library to borrow some books. So, Erza had to walk back home by herself.

While walking, Erza felt a little hungry. So she decided to go buy a snack. She went into this 24-hour convenience store and looked around. She went to the snacks department and had her eyes laid on a packet of potato chips. Just when she was about to take it, another hand reached out for it and the two hands accidentally touched.

Erza turned her head and realised that it was Jellal. She face turned a deep shade of red, so did Jellal. The 2 of them stood there frozen for about 5 seconds. Then they retracted their hands.

"S-s-sorry…" Jellal stuttered.

"I-it's ok," Erza said trying not to be nervous.

The two of them grabbed a packet of potato chips and went to the cashier to pay.

When they stepped out of the convenience store, they realised they were walking the same way.

Jellal just walked beside Erza without saying anything. Anyone who walked past them would think they were a couple.

"Why are we walking together in the first place?" Erza thought as she sighed inwardly.

After 5 minutes of awkwardness, Erza decided to start a conversation.

"So, you are Jellal. Am I correct?'

"Y-ya," Jellal answered like Erza was a queen.

"What was with you during music class today?" Erza asked.

"What do you mean?" Jellal asked back?

"You were staring at me and my friends during music class. Is something up?"

"Has she always been this straight forward?" Jellal thought. "It's nothing. I just like to stare at people. That's all."

"What kind of excuse is that?" Erza thought while looking bewildered.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Jellal asked in a joking tone.

Erza started to blush in embarrassment as she did not think that Jellal would ask her a question like this.

"N-nothing," Erza answered.

Erza thought she noticed Jellal giggling to himself softly and she thought, "What the heck!"

They stopped talking to each other and continued walking until Erza reached her apartment.

"I'm going back home already so, bye," Erza said.

"What? You mean you live here?" Jellal asked looking very surprised.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh my god. I live right there," Jellal pointed to the apartment opposite of Erza's and Erza's jaw dropped as she realised that the 'freak'(she thinks he is one) Jellal was living just opposite her.

"Does that mean I'm going to have to see him every morning when I go to school?" Erza screamed in her mind.

"Erm… I'm… err… going home now. So, see you tomorrow," Jellal said as he waved goodbye to the Erza who was still rooted to the ground.

Erza, who after that realised that what she was doing was really stupid, came back to her senses and walked back into her house. She let out a huge sigh and said, "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

She finished her homework and prepared for bed.


End file.
